baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Luxury Vs. The Secretary Force
"This Time, a new force rises!" - Tagline Mr. Luxury Vs. The Secretary Force is a Run 'n' Game developed and released by Lux Games, the same guy who brought us MLVTNF. The game serves as a spinoff to MLVTNF, as it has the same power-ups, mechanics, and soundtracks. The game was released in 2 versions, the normal version, and the pre-order version, people who have the pre-order version get awesome additions, like 3 Posters, a music disc, a Mr. Luxury plush, a Mr. Luxury Action figure and an awesome book that was centered around the video game. Plot After the downfall of The Necro and The File forces, a new force rises and causes pandemonium by just destroying Here City and also destroying here school, but a young kid decides to fight back and restore peace once and for all! Characters Playable characters Other Characters (Sorry if I wasn't bothered or was too lazy to make the Character Profiles, hope Midi does it) Gameplay While the gameplay and mechanics remained the same, several other things were added, there is a new power-up called the "Heavy Machine Gun", the number of stages increased to 21 stages, a mechanic where you can throw away your old gun when you obtain a new one, and the guns became realistic, along with that, you also get enhanced soundtracks too. (That's a lot of stages) Cutscenes There are only 5 cutscenes throughout the game. Soundtrack Achievements Gallery Spinoff Title.png|The US Flyer Retaliating Back.png|Poster 1, Showing ML firing a Machine Gun at an enemy Chopper New Bullets (Powerful).png|Poster 2, showing ML out of the now devastated Here School, firing the Machine Gun Chaotic City.png|Poster 3, showing ML at the city which is devastated, before reaching the Secretary Force Base CONGRATULATIONS!.png|A Congratulations Screen when you beat the game as Mr. Luxury Gameplay of MLVTSF.png|Gameplay of MLVTSF (Stage 5: Treacherous Waterfall) Final Boss in MLVTSF.png|Gameplay of the Final Boss, the boss is in Phase 2, so you will see ceiling parts fall onto the player while they try to beat the boss. Rooftops.png|A chopper helps ML get over long gaps in Stage 12 Trivia # The game has some impressive level designs. # The enemies themselves come in many types. # Stage 20 is the only room that's both a Vertical-Scrolling and a Side-Scrolling level. # The game, even though made in Game Maker Studio 2, has impressive backgrounds. # The bosses themselves have unique designs. # Some of the levels make you blast from right to left. # The Gunner Wheel Boss has 6 weak points, being turrets. # One of the bosses is a real thing in real life, the Mil Mi 24 Hind Gunship. # The Game has Music from Contra (Arcade and NES), Super C (NES), Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine (Genesis), Sonic The Hedgehog 2 (Genesis), Contra 4 (DS) and Contra Hard Corps (Genesis). See also * Mr. Luxury Vs. The Necro Force - The Original Game * Baldi Vs. Filename2 - The Other Spinoff Game Taglines # "This Time, a new force rises!" # "Here City is devastated, but not the kid!" # "Peace should be restored!" # "He's no kid, he's the chosen one! Category:Games Category:MrLuxurysBack's Creations Category:ML Series Category:Long pages Category:Fazmade qaulity unapproved